<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beginning in the end by MellyCrazyCoconut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880725">The beginning in the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut'>MellyCrazyCoconut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Drug Use, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Sad Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>S5E4:The End<br/>Set between the meeting and leaving to fight Lucifer aka Sam.<br/>Bit funny, bit smutty, bit sad...</p><p>For those good clowns who keep writing the good stuff...even the ones that write about bears ;P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beginning in the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/gifts">taylortheclown</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean walks into Cas’ cabin and sees him sitting against the bed. He's smoking weed, head thrown back, looking weary. </p><p>“Hey man, can I crash here for a bit? Douche-me is driving me crazy.” </p><p>Cas looks up and smiles at him. </p><p>“Yeah, he does that...make yourself at home. Wanna hit this?” </p><p>Dean hasn’t smoked weed in... forever, but the time travel madness seems like a justified reason to. So, he sits down on the bed and takes a hit. </p><p>“Huh, if I doubted you not being my Dean, now I’d be sure...” Cas closes his eyes and grins like he’s reliving a fond memory. </p><p>Dean’s torn. He knows he has this...urge, buried deep inside. It’s something he thought he’d never act on. His dad put the fear of God in him to never do THAT. But other-Dean... Fuck it, he has to ask. </p><p>” YOUR Dean...you’ve said that twice now. And with the way he was looking at me earlier...that was my jealous face. Is something going on between us...uh...you two? Am I reading this wrong?” </p><p>Cas starts laughing. </p><p>“Oh, but this is good! Who do you think introduced me to the joy of carnal acts? It’s ironic really... he’s the one that awoke all this in me and now he constantly berates me for needing it. Like he doesn’t sleep with every pretty thing that catches his eye, fucking hypocrite... You know he told me he loved me? And maybe he did, for a minute. But when Sam said yes... Let’s just say Dean lost the last shred of humanity he had left” </p><p>Dean can see tears in his eyes. God, how did he manage to destroy Cas like this? He whipes a hand over his face. What can he possibly say to that? </p><p>Suddenly Cas’ demeanour changes. The slightly goofy smile returns. </p><p>“Hey so, I know you wanted to get some sleep and all, but this IS my last night on earth...so... Wanna fool around?” </p><p>Dean’s eyes go wide, “What?! No! I mean... I’m not...I...” </p><p>He feels himself start to blush and as much as he’s denying it, all he wants to do is say yes. To just give this man one last good memory and maybe find what he’s been missing, what he’s been hiding. But can he really do it?  </p><p>Cas answers that question for him. In one fluent motion he’s off the ground and on the bed, whispering in his ear. </p><p>“Stop hiding, Dean. I know what you want, what you crave...” </p><p>Dean swallows audibly. Fuck, when did Cas go from sounding sad to sounding absolutely sex-starved? He feels a hand touching his shoulder. THAT shoulder. </p><p>“I know every hidden spot on your body that makes you shiver with lust...” </p><p>The hand moves over his chest, downwards. </p><p>“I know what you look like, sound like when you come...” </p><p>Cas’ teeth drag over the shell of his ear as he speaks, hand still moving south. </p><p>“I even know...”, Cas says as he suddenly straddles him and places his hand on his crotch, “what nice little things you wear underneath your manly clothes.” </p><p>Deans breath hitches as Cas gives him the filthiest leer he’s even seen. No! Surely he doesn’t mean...Cas starts unbuttoning his pants and blue eyes fix on his, head tilted. </p><p>“I wonder... are they satiny? Red? Frilly? The crotchless thong? The metallic hotpants that make me so...OH!” </p><p>Deans panties are showing now. They’re lace... ivory white and barely containing his hard-as-nails erection. </p><p>Cas bites his lip and gives an unvoluntary little trust. </p><p>“Oh my...my favourite. What a delightful surprise you’ve turned out to be!” </p><p>Before Dean can say or do anything, he’s being stripped of every piece of clothing, save the panties. A bottle of lube's being thrown on the bed. Cas then swiftly removes his own clothes, a determent urgency to his actions. Next thing he knows, his cock is being fondled through the lace, Cas’ nose pushed against his balls, tongue licking this shaft from root to tip. </p><p>“It chafes, doesn’t it, the lace against your sensitive skin... It’s why you love it. The pleasure/pain of it... Kinky little bastard...” </p><p>Dean can’t answer. He’s to lost in the sensations. He sees Cas put his hand behind himself, working himself open. His other hand pulls the lace panty down, exposing Deans junk, the frilly elastic placed underneath his balls. </p><p>“Can I ride you, Dean? Bet I can make you trash and moan... I’m told I’m VERY good.” </p><p>Cas is crawling up his body now, soon their noses are touching and Dean can’t help himself... he needs a taste. He wraps a hand in Cas’ hair and closes the gap.  </p><p>The kiss is sloppy, passionate, addictive...and terrifying. But this isn’t the time for second thoughts. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>That one little word is all the incentive Cas needs. He quickly puts some lube on Dean and sinks down on him with a sigh. </p><p>It’s warm and tight and everything Dean has been missing all his adult life. When Cas starts doing a circular movement, he swears he goes cross-eyed for e minute there. Oh man, he IS good... </p><p>“Touch me Dean”, Cas says breathless </p><p>Dean obliges, he grabs his dick and starts lazily stroking. The rhythm starts to change, suddenly Cas is moving up and down at a punishing pace, his thick thighs working overtime. Deans strokes matching his thrusts now, they are both letting out the filthiest moans and cries of passion. </p><p>“Dean...Dean! I’m gonna...!” </p><p>Cas hands are on his chest, digging in his nails as he reaches his high. Suddenly he leans back, arms at his sides, hands in supplication, face lifted towards the sky as if receiving salvation! Mouth opened in a soundless cry... </p><p>Everything seems to slow down, focussed on that one moment in time... Cas contracting around Dean, forcing an orgasm out of him that is so raw, so earth-shatteringly good it brings tears to his eyes. The Sound that leaves his mouth unhinged and pure... </p><p>Cas collapses on top of him, buries his face in the crook of Deans neck. As he comes down, he notices Cas is shaking. Little sobs escape him. Dean wraps his arms around him and kisses the side of his head. Oh, the lengths he’d go to, to keep this man safe and happy...to shelter him from the world and all its ugliness.  </p><p>“ssshhh...it’ll be ok.” </p><p>Cas sniffs, “No, it won’t be. Tomorrow’s a suicide mission. We can’t kill Lucifer and even if we did, it’s no use... he’s already won. We might as well perish...” </p><p>He doesn’t know what to say to that. So, he stays quiet and reaches for a blanket. Once covered up, Cas’ breath is slowing, he’s falling asleep. Dean stays.  </p><p>This will never happen to HIS angel. He'll make damn sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>